


Ладонь в темноте

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Тысячи лет белое казалось белым, черное - черным, а враг - строго определенным. И каждый знал, где проходит граница враждебного мира.Но иногда импульсивное решение ломает барьеры и смешивает цвета, и тьма меняется местами со светом.Удастся ли найти в этом сумбуре руку, которая поддержит тебя?И можно ли доверять этой руке?





	Ладонь в темноте

**Author's Note:**

> Общеслэшная направленность, попытка изнасилования и – в целом – почти что флафф.

Он не был похож ни на кого, кого я знал когда-либо раньше.   
Он был светлым. Нет, пожалуй, он был СВЕТЛЫМ. И дело ведь не только в бледно-золотистой коже, мягко мерцающей в неярком свете арканских кристаллов; и не в серебристых волосах, отращенных до неприлично низкой длины. И уж тем более – не в светлых мифриловых доспехах гномьей работы.   
Он просто был – светлым.   
Светлее, чем аркинские кристаллы.   
Светлее, чем луна в полнолуние.   
И – мне так показалось – светлее, чем солнце. Я видел его всего дважды, в рейдах… но я его запомнил. А сейчас я с чистой совестью мог его забывать.   
Я знаю, что он – наш враг. Я не должен был восхищаться им. Светлые эльфы – слабы, изнеженны и побеждают только за счет помощи от презренных низкорожденных. И еще потому, что якшаются с лесными тварями. И вообще – потому, что никому больше их леса и болота не нужны. 

***  
Я провел вечер, размышляя о пленнике. Просто – не мог думать ни о чем другом. Хотя честно пытался заняться полезным делом, но все часы, что я чистил и точил свой новый меч, впервые попробовавший кровь, натирал маслом свой лук, мастерил к нему стрелы… все эти часы мои мысли так или иначе возвращались к пленнику.   
Он совсем-совсем не похож ни на кого из нас – хотя я помню, что светлые эльфы когда-то были нашими родичами. Кажется, я впервые усомнился в старых книгах – как может у наших родичей быть такая кожа – золотистая и прозрачная? И такие глаза – узкие и светлые? И вообще… он… оно…   
Его убьют завтра – точно знал я.   
Нет, вообще-то, его убьют не завтра… я не знаю, когда жрецы сочтут его достойным смерти. Завтра его начнут убивать. А уж когда к нему придет смерть…   
А когда к нему придет смерть – его золотистая кожа будет содрана по кусочку, его великолепные волосы будут сожжены, его глаза… его тело…   
Я никогда не боялся пыток. У меня на груди – знак бегущего огня, на плечах – знаки тьмы и знаки камня, но представить, что волшебное создание, собственным светом сияющее в призрачном свете кристаллов, будет испытывать подобную боль…   
Но ведь он – наш враг. И мой враг – тоже.   
Я ничего не могу с этим поделать.   
Я – всего лишь младший воин, которого только вчера официально признали взрослым.   
Собратья этого эльфа прошлым вечером убили восемь наших воинов – и скрылись в лабиринтах запретных троп. Скорее всего – себе на погибель, но мы, между прочим, не бросаем своих в плену врагов. Про пытки светлых, именующих себя высшими, рассказывают страшные вещи, и хотя все мы умеем выдерживать боль – нас это не спасает.   
Светлые пытают не тело, а душу и разум, и тут уже ничто помочь не сможет. Ну, кроме смерти, конечно.   
Интересно, а готовят ли светлые себя – к нашим пыткам? 

***  
Я не знаю, как очутился в большом зале.   
И зачем.   
Клянусь, что не знаю… не знал – пока не увидел его.   
С него содрали броню и одежду и подвесили за руки метрах в двух над землей. Я знал, зачем – на той высоте сквозь толщу камня наружу проходил разлом, и пленнику была дана возможность в последний раз увидеть его проклятое солнце. На рассвете оно будет смотреть ему в лицо.   
Рассвет приближался, и из зала почти все уже ушли. Ночь была доброй, ночь была удачной, и сейчас можно расходиться по своим комнатам – только стража и оставалась на посту.   
Наверное, мне тоже нужно уходить – но я стоял в тени, слившись с холодным камнем стены – и смотрел на пленника. В конце концов… в конце концов, завтра им любоваться уже не захочется. Мне – точно не захочется.   
А потом один из стражников негромко рассмеялся, и пленник рухнул на пол. Негромко зашипела защитная пентаграмма, вспыхнув изумрудными линиями силы. Светлому эльфу из нее не вырваться… вообще никому с поверхности. Это наш дар, дар наших гор и нашей тьмы – за то, что мы не побоялись встретить яростный напор камня и беспросветный ужас мрака.   
Стражники подошли к пленному, смеясь и негромко переговариваясь между собой. Я все еще недоумевал, что им нужно – ценные сведения, если пленнику они известны, вытянут жрецы… они же не собираются пленника освобождать?   
Это же… это ведь немыслимо?   
А потом один из них схватил пленника за волосы, притягивая его голову к своему паху, второй подошел к светлому сзади, взялся за его бедра… нет, этого быть не может, это… это мерзко…   
Пленник сопротивлялся, рвался из чужих рук, но его запястья были связаны, да и сил ему явно не хватало. Не хватит. После нескольких часов под потолком главного зала – точно не хватит. Они… они его…   
Я не раздумывал и даже не волновался. Абсолютно спокойно, как меня учили на долгих тренировках, я нащупал в рукаве метательный клинок и швырнул в горло того, что пытался всунуть свой член в рот светлого. Просто он стоял ко мне вполоборота, и его горло я мог поразить одним ударом. Собственно, так и вышло – даже после учебного бега я промахиваюсь не чаще двух раз из тысячи. Второй стражник отшвырнул пленника, снова вспыхнули изумрудные линии, и зашипела сила, воин метнулся к брошенному у входа в зал оружию, а я стоял неподвижно, считая секунды – меня учили ждать, пока не настанет момент.   
На третьей секунде стражник схватился за меч и обернулся.   
На четвертой секунде он упал с моим ножом в горле.   
Я очень редко промахиваюсь. Но на этот раз я точно знал, что не промахнусь. 

***  
Пленник стоял в боевой стойке – посреди пентаграммы, почти касаясь босыми ногами линий силы. Линии мерцали и шипели, но дотянуться до светлой кожи не могли. Как этот эльф собирался защищаться со связанными руками – я не знал. Но было в этих узких глазах что-то такое, что не давало мне переступить изумрудные светящиеся нити.   
Секунды текли бесшумным потоком, а я пытался сообразить, что я наделал и что теперь буду делать дальше.   
Вообще-то за убийство сородичей меня ждет смерть. Такая же, какая уготована эльфу с поверхностей.   
– Зачем ты меня спа… зачем ты вмешался?   
У эльфа оказался красивый голос – мелодичный и… да, голос был тоже светлый.   
– Не знаю, – честно ответил я ему.   
Почему-то честный ответ прозвучал совершенно по-детски, и я попытался пояснить:   
– Я не собирался Вас спасать. Просто так вышло. Я… не мог иначе.   
Я – свободный (по крайней мере – пока) дроу.   
Он – пленник, которого едва не изнасиловали прямо здесь.   
И все же он обращался ко мне на «ты», а я так не мог.   
– Что ты собираешься делать?   
Хороший вопрос.   
Время на мгновение замерло, а потом я представил, что нужно сделать, чтобы выжить нам обоим, и время вдруг помчалось стремительным горным потоком. И нужно было удержаться среди белоснежных брызг.   
Я не помнил нужных заклинаний – магия мне всегда давалась тяжелее, чем стрельба. Если бы у меня было время – я бы об этом пожалел, но я просто переступил через лучи, перехватил легкое гибкой тело, забросил его на плечо – и вынес за пределы звезды. Поставил на пол, вытащил нож, распорол веревки – а дальше он действовал сам.   
Доспех одного из стражников пришелся эльфу почти впору. Окровавленную одежду он натягивал с явной неохотой, но не колеблясь и не теряя ни одного мгновения. Зашнуровывая поножи, он кивнул мне на второго:   
– Одевайся.   
В моей комнате лежали прекрасные новенькие доспехи, но бежать сейчас за ними – безумие. Глупее только бежать в кузницу и забирать оттуда мифриловую роскошь этого эльфа.   
Броня оказалась на редкость неудобной. Стражник был старше, плотнее и шире в плечах, да и ростом он был ниже. Я покосился на уже полностью одетого пленника… или бывшего пленника? Или – будущего. В общем, светлый эльф уже вытащил мои окровавленные клинки и сейчас осматривал мечи стражников. Рядом с его гибким ладным телом я смотрелся пугалом.   
Эльф поднял голову, окинул меня оценивающим взглядом, неторопливо встал, подтянул пару ремешков на кирасе и поинтересовался, вкладывая ножи в мои руки:   
– Где здесь выход, и как он охраняется? 

***  
Пробиться через главные ворота вдвоем мы бы никак не сумели. Хотя бы потому, что даже если – вдруг, с какого-либо чуда – мы бы справились со стражей, то открыть главные врата вдвоем мы бы точно не смогли.   
Сил бы не хватило.   
Но из пещер вело множество тайных тропок, хотя показывать их чужаку…   
А выбора не было.   
Жилые пещеры мы преодолели быстро, и первый ярус ночных садов – тоже, но как только мы выбрались за пределы обитаемых мест – стремительные движения эльфа тут же замедлились, он начал запинаться и спотыкаться. Я даже не сразу сообразил, что он не видит ничего вообще.   
Я просто забыл, что обитателям поверхности нужен свет.   
Даже эльфам – хотя им будет достаточно хотя бы самого слабого освещения.   
Увы, факелы я взять не догадался, а арканские кристаллы никто за пределами жилищ не выращивает.   
Мы шли гораздо медленнее, чем нужно, я тихо ругался на свою глупость – и все равно мы оба упрямо шли вперед. До заката время есть, но мы уже устали, а уйти нужно как можно дальше.   
Потому что те, кто пойдут по нашим следам, будут отдохнувшими и полными сил.   
И свет им не нужен. Как и мне.   
Правда, был один выход.   
Но мне он не нравился. 

– Мы не успеем далеко уйти, – сообщил мой спутник во время короткого привала, сдвинув повязку с глаз на шею.   
Он еще в прошлый раз откромсал от подола рубахи лоскут материи и завязал им глаза. Невероятно, но с такой повязкой он шел увереннее. Когда я спросил его об этом, он рассмеялся и бросил что-то вроде «Привычка».   
Откуда у светлых эльфов такие странные привычки – я спрашивать не стал. Они вообще странные, эти светлые.   
– У нас нет выбора, – ответил я на его вопрос. То есть – не вопрос… а что это было?   
– Ты мог бы вернуться и сделать вид, что ты здесь ни при чем. В зале тебя никто не видел.   
Я растерялся. Я не думал об этом. Совершенно.   
А ведь и правда… не видел.   
Домой до заката я вернуться не успею – но отсюда недалеко до святилища моего рода, куда я вполне мог бы отправиться после первого сражения. Я не пошел – потому что не сделал в бою ничего героического, но многие считают достоянным молодого воина хотя бы сам факт участия в схватке. И выживание после нее.   
Я вполне мог бы выжить, но…   
– А как же Вы? Вас же догонят!   
– Не волнуйся за меня, – с неожиданной мягкостью улыбнулся бывший пленник. – В плен я больше не попаду.   
Не попадет он, как же! Он здесь не намного сильнее новорожденного щенка – такой же слепой и неуклюжий. И как он собирается не попадаться в…  
… я понял.   
Такой ярости я не испытывал очень, очень давно. Ярость недостойна воина. Она лишает разума, она заставляет ошибаться, она делает охотника добычей. Но… но как еще реагировать на намерения этого… этого…   
Да они там, под солнцем, совсем рехнулись!!   
Своими руками отнять жизнь, данную тебе кланом…   
Своими руками прервать род…   
Я не знаю, как я сдержался. Может быть – только потому, что меня тут же вывернуло – от отвращения. Я упал на колени, выплескивая на камень остатки ужина – и чужие руки, до странности теплые и надежные, поддерживали меня.   
– У нас тоже не… не одобряют самоубийство, – прошептал мне эльф, когда я, наконец, смог выпрямиться. – Но в плен к вам… сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь еще будет меня спасать от насильников. Скорее уж – присоединится.   
Я замер – все еще стоя рядом с ним, спиной к эльфу, в кольце теплых рук – и дрожал от холода. Я не знаю, что меня сейчас возмутило… наверное – то, как он думал обо мне. То, чего он ждал от меня, стоя в кольце и в лучах пентаграммы.   
А что он еще мог думать?   
– Пойдемте, – прошептал я, сбрасывая чужие ладони со своих плеч. – Нам нужно уйти подальше. 

***  
Мы бы не успели. Не спаслись.   
Я уже всерьез думал о запретных тропах, но идти туда вдвоем – безумие. Тварям, обитающим на них, мы пришлись бы на задний зуб. Но это было бы лучше, чем попасть в руки моим соплеменникам.   
Самое странное – я боялся не за себя. Я верил, что смогу выдержать любую пытку, и выдержать с честью. Но я не мог смириться с мыслью, что хрупкому существу, такому прекрасному даже в чужом доспехе – кто-нибудь причинит боль.   
Он… он не был создан для боли.   
Ему нужно жить в сердце ночных садов и плести заклинания покоя, сидя среди цветов у водопада. И мягко улыбаться, слушая, как ночные цветы отзываются на его голос.   
Его нельзя заставлять кричать.   
Почему те, кто догоняет нас, – не увидели этого?   
Я понимал, что идти вперед – почти бесполезно. Тяжелая ночь и бессонный день вымотали меня, и вперед я шел, кажется, только на упрямстве. На чем держался светлый – даже не представляю. После боя, после плена, после нескольких часов в главном зале… наверное, только на знаменитом упорстве светлых.   
Впереди шумела река, и я, уже с трудом соображая, пытался прикинуть, через какой из мостов нам лучше переходить. Верхний мост слишком близок к запретным тропам, а в нынешнем состоянии мы – не бойцы. А нижний мост был далековато отсюда, к тому же им пользовались дроу самых разных кланов, и шансы, что мы все же попадем в плен…   
Эльф коснулся ладонью моего плеча – и я внезапно решился.   
– Пойдемте вверх, – прошептал я… и помоги нам, Мать тьмы! – Тот путь все же безопаснее для нас.   
Он удержал меня, пристально глядя вниз, в бушующую воду.   
– Это же Эссиана?   
На несколько секунд я растерялся – что еще за Эссианна такая? Потом вспомнил – так называлась одна из надземных рек, на берегах которой наши предки когда-то жили в мире и согласии. Другое дело, что я понятия не имел, где эта Эссианна протекает… она давно ушла в легенды, эта река, рожденная в горах.   
– Я не знаю, – ответил я.   
– Да и неважно, – усмехнулся эльф, сжав меня руками. – Не бойся.   
Не бойся? Это он мне, воину темных эльфов?!   
Возмутиться я не успел.   
Вода обожгла ледяным огнем. Бурный поток понес нас вниз, я судорожно бился в чужих руках, пытаясь не захлебнуться, пытаясь удержаться, пытаясь не исчезнуть с головой в безжалостных струях. Эльф что-то кричал мне, о чем-то меня спрашивал, но я не понимал ни слова. Я мог бы что угодно сказать о грохоте воды, но на самом деле это был ужас. Откровенный ужас перед этой дикой безумной стихией.   
Я не знаю, как я не потопил нас обоих.   
Но, проваливаясь в водоворот страха и тьмы – я ощущал теплые руки, обещавшие меня удержать. 

***  
Я был обнажен и ослеплен, и прохладный воздух касался моей кожи. Все тело болело так, словно меня побили камнями. Или протащили волоком по камням. Как только короткая вспышка страха прошла – я сообразил, что связать меня никто не догадался, и ничьего дыхания рядом со мной не слышно. Шорох деревьев, чириканье птиц, какой-то шум и плеск – были слышны, но дыхание…   
А ведь меня предупреждали о вероломстве светлых! И о том, что они не ценят добро.   
Осторожно, незаметными движениями я начал ощупывать все вокруг. Справа от себя я обнаружил что-то шершавое и округлое – на ощупь похожее на дерево. Осторожно, сквозь боль, подтянув ноги к груди, я замер на мгновение, а потом отпрыгнул влево, подальше от того места, где я лежал, одновременно сдергивая повязку, выпрямляясь, готовясь бежать и сражаться одновременно. Этот эльф еще узнает…   
По глазам ударил яркий свет, я пошатнулся, зажмуриваясь, и почти тут же меня подхватили теплые руки. И потащили назад, это было очень вовремя, потому что по коже били горячие, жесткие, колючие лучи.   
Руки положили меня назад, на траву – возможно, даже под то самое дерево. Здесь было прохладней и колючие лучи не касались меня.   
– С ума сошел? – с мягкой усмешкой поинтересовался мелодичный голос. – После пещер выпрыгивать на солнце, да еще и смотреть на него… ослепнешь ведь. И сгоришь.   
Так вот что ослепило и обожгло меня. Но ведь…   
– Я уже видел солнце, – возразил я. – Мы иногда задерживались на охоте и на тренировках.   
Чужая ладонь осторожно провела по моей щеке – не то просто так, не то убирая с лица упавшую на глаза челку.   
– Нашел, что сравнить – солнце на рассвете и солнце в зените, – в голосе эльфа звучала улыбка. – Лежи, я принесу повязку. Не открывай глаза.   
В общем-то, он советовал правильно. Поднять веки было больно, разглядеть ничего не получалось, перед глазами плавали темные пятна и все застилали неожиданно выступившие слезы. Я ничего не мог поделать с собой, я знаю, что слезы недостойны воина, но они лились сами.   
– Я же говорил – не открывай глаз.   
Мой затылок был создан для того, чтобы лежать в ладони его руки. Или его рука была создана… не знаю.   
А еще он осторожно сцеловывал слезы с моих глаз, и острая резь затихала под его губами.   
А еще его кожа была такой шелковистой и мягкой, какой никогда не будет моя. Гладкой, нежной и мерцающей… даже с завязанными глазами я чувствовал ее сияние. Оно покалывало подушечки пальцев тысячью крохотных иголок. Оно рождало от каждого прикосновения тысячи искр. Оно… оно просто было.   
– Не бойся, – неожиданно хрипло прошептал его обычно мелодичный голос. – Я не причиню… тебе здесь нечего бояться. Клянусь.   
Он ушел, а потом слева снова раздался негромкий плеск. 

Пока он плескался, я успел передумать тысячи вещей.   
Мы выбрались – это я уже понял. Выбрались, хотя я почти утопил нас обоих.   
Мои соплеменники вряд ли будут нас преследовать. Немногие наши воины могут выжить на солнце. Сражаться на солнце не сможет почти никто.   
Эльф спасен.   
А я?   
Вернуться назад я не могу. Меня убьют как предателя – и вполне заслуженно. Я предал свой клан и свой род, предал, даже сам не зная, за что – может быть и впрямь светлые эльфы могут влиять на разум? Но… сейчас мне даже неважно, мое это было решение или внушенное мне – если бы я мог все вернуть назад, все равно, вновь оказавшись под сводами главного зала, я бы метнул клинок в горло стражника, намотавшего на кулак волосы пленного эльфа. Я бы не смог иначе.   
И даже если б я нашел в себе силы уйти из зала до того… до того, как пленник упал в центр пентаграммы… я бы вернулся.   
Ну что ж… эльф спасен, а я не стану обузой.   
Я же воин темных эльфов… пусть даже я стал воином сутки назад.   
В конце концов, живут же изгнанники – в одиночестве, защищаясь от собственных сородичей и от безымянных тварей. Я слышал, что некоторые из них сбиваются с отряды и живут отдельными лагерями.   
Может быть, мой эльф знает, где есть такие лагеря.   
Ну… в смысле, не мой эльф… а как мне его еще звать?   
Интересно, он назовет мне свое истинное имя? Впрочем… лучше не спрашивать. 

Солнце зашло – к тому моменту, как эльф вернул мне одежду. Отстиранную, хотя и изрядно порванную… но тут он ничего поделать не мог. Поблагодарить его сразу я не догадался, а потом он исчез – и вернулся не скоро, зато принес с собой какие-то ароматные плоды. Я не умел их есть, да и разрезать их толком – с все еще завязанными глазами – я бы не смог. Он кормил меня, сначала вкладывая сочные кусочки мне в руки, а потом вдруг поднес пальцы к моим губам. Я растерялся, он тут же убрал руки, и следующий ломтик фрукта снова был вложен мне в ладонь. Почему-то показалось, что растерялись мы оба.   
Потом, когда садилось солнце, мой эльф выслушал меня – очень внимательно, не перебивая. Поинтересовался, почему я решил примкнуть именно к изгнанникам. И как я рассчитываю жить там?   
Я смогу туда добраться, пояснял я, неуверенно касаясь ладонями повязки. Я знаю все тайные тропы в округе, объяснял я, пытаясь сообразить, где мы вообще находимся. Я один из лучших воинов среди сверстников – а вот это, кстати, была правда.   
А потом он спросил:   
– Ты и впрямь рассчитываешь, что я тебя отпущу?   
Было обидно. Я уже успел ему поверить, поверить – после того, как обнаружил себя без оружия, без одежды и с завязанными глазами.   
Даже не знаю, чем я вообще думал.   
И… и… надо было что-то сказать, надо было пытаться бежать, но сил отчего-то не нашлось.   
Теплые руки подняли меня, прижали к груди и понесли к разложенному на берегу костру. Вряд ли он боялся ночного холода – но по ночам здесь бродят самые разные твари. А эльфийский огонь будет держать их на расстоянии.   
– Не бойся, – шептал он мне, опускаясь на песок, и все так же сжимая меня в руках. – Тебе никто не посмеет причинить боль. Я не позволю.   
Конечно, я его не боялся, я окрепну и смогу отстоять свободу, но все же… его слова согрели… или я просто согрелся у костра.   
– Зачем я Вам нужен? – если он не собирался отдавать меня соплеменникам как пленника…   
– Тебе никогда в жизни не встречалось чудо? – внезапно спросил светлый, и теплое дыхание возле моей шеи заставило дрожать. – Говорят, что чудеса нельзя выпускать из виду… вот я и не собираюсь.


End file.
